Out In The Cold
by homesweethomicide13
Summary: On a mission in the land of Snow, Naruto and Kiba get separated from their teams, and find out the hard way that snow can be pretty damn cold. Future KibaNaru.
1. The Mission

**Title:** Out In The Cold  
**Author:** homesweethomicide13  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing: **Will contain KibaNaru in later chapters  
**Warning: **Will contain Yaoi, probably some strong language too.  
**Disclaimer: **Need I repeat? I do not own Naruto. Pretty obvious that.  
**Summary: **On a mission in the land of Snow, Naruto and Kiba get separated from their teams, and find out the hard way that snow can be pretty damn cold.

_**Author's Note:**__ Okay, let's just say that Sasuke didn't leave Konoha, blah-blah-blah… so he __**will**__ be present in this story._

**Out In The Cold**

**Chapter One: The Mission**

Naruto awoke to the sound of a fist banging on his front door. He leapt up in surprise and promptly fell out of bed, landing in a heap of blue and yellow on the floor, the walrus nightcap hanging limply from the corner of his cabinet.

"NARUTO!" The mere sound of Sakura's voice had him up in an instant and racing to the door. He swung it open and was met with a familiar fist. "You're late! Hokage-sama said for us to meet at her office half an hour ago!" Naruto rubbed the sore patch on his head.

"Hey! I forgot about the mission, okay?" He turned and walked back to his room, hurriedly throwing on his usual assortment of glowing orange and neon blue. He snatched his headband from the cabinet and ran back to Sakura, attempting to strap his kunai holster to his leg at the same time. Let's just say the result was another heap on the floor. Sakura rolled her eyes and stood with hand on hip whilst Naruto pulled on his shoes. "Right! Let's go!" He locked the door and the two of them set off into the direction of the Hokage's office.

Upon arriving, Naruto cocked an eyebrow as he set eyes upon four familiar faces (five really, if you counted small white dog).

"Kiba? What are you guys doing here?" He asked, scratching his head and fixing his headband at the same time. His seemingly impossible task was raising the eyebrows of several other shinobi present in the room.

"Don't you remember, baka? My team is joining yours for this mission." Kiba replied. Akamaru barked in agreement. Naruto barely noticed the blush creeping over Hinata's cheeks. He also barely noticed Shino, but of course it _was_ hard to spot him in a dimly lit room.

"Oh, yeah… I forgot." He mumbled. Tsunade cleared her throat to get the attention of the assortment of ninja.

"Since we've all arrived," here she shot Naruto a pointed stare, "I'll give you the mission." She flicked through some papers briefly. "We have received information – from an anonymous source – that there is some conflict in the land of Snow. We have been asked directly to send our shinobi in to take a look."

"Then why don't you send ANBU in?" Sasuke asked in a flat voice. Tsunade merely quirked an eyebrow.

"That would be the easiest option I suppose, but easiest isn't always the best. You are going to be doing some spy-work to gather information, and therefore this mission would be great practice for you. It will also help build strong bonds between the six of you. Bonds which could, in future, save your life. You will spend roughly about a week or two in the land of Snow, including the travel time. When you are among the people in the towns, you will remove anything that marks you as a ninja, and you are to act as simple tourists to the land of Snow. Avoid conflict at any cost, and report back safely once you are done. Dismissed." The two teams and their teachers exited the office abruptly, knowing when not to hang around. As they were walking down the hallway, Kurenai ran over the details in her mind.

"Right, we will be setting off for the land of Snow tomorrow. I suggest you get a good night's sleep. Meet at the gates to the village at 5am sharp. Even you, Kakashi." She turned to fix a glare on the silver-haired Jounin.

"Fine, fine. 5am." Kurenai sighed inwardly. She'd said 5am because she knew that no matter what he agreed to, Kakashi would turn up two hours later. 7am was a good time for them to leave. Once they were out of the building, the ninja went their different ways. Sasuke left without a word, and thus Sakura left, seeing no reason in staying if her precious Sasuke-kun was not there. Hinata and Shino also made their way home, either to train or rest. Kurenai went to prepare for their journey tomorrow, and Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke, probably to read the latest addition to Jiraiya's series. Only Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru were left. In the moment of silence that followed, Naruto's stomach growled.

"Ah, I wish Sakura hadn't made me miss breakfast!" He complained. Kiba sighed.

"Is food all you think about?" Naruto looked at him as though he'd asked him what the meaning to life was. "You know what? Never mind. I'll see you tomorrow Naruto." That said, he ran off, Akamaru in tow. Naruto watched him disappear for a moment, before following the scent of ramen.

_The Next Day…_

Food was all Naruto could think about as he stumbled around his apartment at 4am in the morning. The previous night, he'd set his alarm for an hour earlier before the scheduled meeting time, figuring that it'd take him at least an hour to get prepared. Now, as he tripped over a discarded shoe for the third time, he realized how right he had been to do that. He finally pulled himself together and dressed, double-checked he had everything he'd need and had packed it into his bag, and polished his headband for the sake of doing it.

When he finally left the apartment, he was a few minutes later than he had planned. He leapt across rooftops with lightning speed so he wouldn't be late to meet his team-mates. Sakura, Hinata and Shino were already waiting there, and as he approached them, Kurenai also appeared. A few moments later and Kiba arrived, yawning. Akamaru was asleep in his jacket.

"You should probably take a seat somewhere." Kurenai said to the young ninja. "We could be here for a while." She silently wished that Kakashi would be on time for once in his life. The likeliness of that coming true, however, was very slim.

After about two hours had passed, and Naruto had fallen asleep against a wall, Kakashi turned up, smiling.

"Yo!" Of course, Sakura and Naruto – who had been rudely awoken by Sasuke – took it upon themselves to remind him that he was late. Kiba watched the conversation go back and forth with a raised eyebrow. Finally, the yelling died down and they turned to face the gates of Konoha.

"Team 7, ready?" Kakashi asked. Sakura nodded determinedly, Sasuke gave a curt nod, and Naruto raised his fist into the air.

"Believe it!"

"Team 8, ready?" Kurenai copied. Hinata nodded shyly, Shino said and did nothing, and Kiba grinned wolfishly.

"Yahoo! Land of Snow, here we come!" As the six rookie ninja walked through the gates, the two Jounin exchanged exasperated glances before following them into the horizon.

Saying the mission would be uneventful would be wrong. Saying it would be eventful would be the understatement of the year.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter is really short, but I wanted to save the travelling etc for the next chapter. The next chapters will be longer, I promise!_


	2. Yosh! Here We Go!

_**Author's Note:** This chapter is dedicated to BelieveIt, because if it wasn't for her stubborn deal of putting up her latest chapter of her story In The Not-So Safe Arms Of Itachi only when I completed this chapter, I wouldn't have finished it XD So thanks Naru-chan :P And hurry up and put up chapter 10! XD_

_If you haven't read In The Not-So Safe Arms Of Itachi, I'd recommend it. It can be found on my favourite stories list._

**Chapter Two: Yosh! Here We Go!**

Kakashi strolled casually along beside Kurenai, seemingly relaxed and laid back. But his single visible eye was alert. They may not run into any trouble on the way there, but sometimes you could never tell when an enemy ninja was going to strike.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, turning to look at him. "How will we be getting to the land of Snow?" He knew she was remembering their previous trip to the land of Snow, protecting the actress that had originally come from there.

"A boat will be waiting for us at the nearest dock. It will be quite a journey, so we will be staying in a small town about halfway there, for one night." He replied. Satisfied, Sakura concentrated on the road ahead. She glanced sideways at Hinata, who was walking quietly beside her, pointing her fingers together like she always did. A quick survey of the rest showed her that Shino, like Sasuke, were their usual quiet selves, and the two loudmouths were already arguing.

"I'm telling you Naruto, compared to dog biscuits, ramen is nothing!" Kiba sneered. Akamaru barked his agreement. Naruto laughed and threw his arms behind his head, walking with his eyes closed as he responded.

"You can say that all you like, Kiba," he opened his eyes to look at the dog-boy, "but it'll never change the fact that ramen is better than any other food in the world!" Sakura rolled her eyes. Typical of both Naruto and Kiba to be arguing over food. The two of them were too much alike for her liking. Tension, friction, and most likely anger, was going to rise over the course of the mission. She glanced back at Sasuke, who was doing a pretty good job of ignoring the loud-mouth ninjas. She wished she had the ability to block out unnecessary noise. Finally she got fed up with their bickering and strode forward to punch Naruto in the side of the head.

"Shut up about food!" She hissed. Kiba laughed as Naruto nursed his head with a dejected look on his face.

"Sakura-chan…" He mumbled. He glared at Kiba, who was still laughing.

"Calm down guys, we've got a long mission ahead of us, and you're supposed to be building bonds." Kurenai sighed. Kiba and Naruto turned away from each other with a huff. Sakura fell back into step with Hinata. Kakashi and Kurenai exchanged despairing glances. This was going to be a long mission indeed.

* * *

"So… where's this boat?" Naruto demanded, arms crossed over his chest. He was pouting defiantly and avoiding Kiba's direction as best he could. Sakura rolled her eyes. 

"We have to wait for it, dobe." Sasuke answered before she could. Naruto turned and glared at him.

"Sasuke-teme!" He hissed, starting to walk towards the Uchiha. Before he could reach him, however, Sakura gasped in surprise.

"Hey! The boat's here!" Everyone turned to stare at the docks, where a large boat was slowly creeping in. It was bigger than any of them had imagined, and seemed to be full of people. Sakura wondered how many of those people were getting off, and how many were staying on until the Land of Snow.

"Come, we have to line up to board." Kurenai said, walking briskly towards the docks. There was already a line to the boarding dock, and they quickly joined the end of it. "Keep your wits about you. Enemy ninja could be aboard. In fact, take off your headbands and kunai holsters. Put them in your packs. It's better if we're not noticed as ninja." She took off her own headband and slipped it inside her pack. The rookie ninja, and Kakashi, did the same.

When they got to the front of the line, Kakashi and Kurenai showed a sailor their passes, and they were led up the boarding plank.

"Amazing!" Naruto grinned when they finally clambered onto the main deck. Sakura had to agree.

"We'll find our cabins and sort everything out. After that, you're free to do whatever you like." Kakashi told them. Everyone eagerly followed the two Jounin down to the cabins.

"We have three cabins, one slightly smaller than the others. Hinata, Sakura and I will be in one. Shino, Sasuke and Kakashi will be in another. Kiba and Naruto will be in the smaller cabin." Kurenai announced.

"What?" Two voices yelled in unison. "Why do I have to share with him?" The blonde and the brunette exchanged a quick glare.

"Stop complaining. It won't be for long. Besides, Naruto, would you rather share with Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, knowing the right tactics to use with the blonde.

"No way!" Naruto snapped, once more crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then Kiba it is." Both boys fell silent, knowing that arguing was pointless. Kurenai gave them both a key to their room, and they entered. Instantly they stopped dead. Instead of two single beds, as they'd expected, there was one double bed.

"Kurenai-sensei, there is no way I am sharing a bed with this idiot!" Kiba complained. Akamaru barked in protest.

"This was the only room they had left. It's big enough for you to both have enough room without even touching each other." Kurenai sighed. "As Kakashi said, it won't be for long, just put up with it." Not wanting to hear more complaints, she closed the door on them.

"I swear, if you so much as shuffle near me in that bed, I'll pound you." Kiba growled, setting his pack down on one side of the bed.

"Why would I want to? You stink of dog." Naruto responded, putting his pack down on the other side. Akamaru growled.

"Yeah, well you stink of ramen." Kiba shot back.

"Why is that a problem? Ramen is amazing!" Naruto unzipped his jacket and tossed it down onto his pack. It was too hot for jackets. Kiba also unzipped his coat, Akamaru jumping out onto the bed, and he threw the coat down to the floor. Naruto eyed him curiously. He'd never seen Kiba without that big jacket on. He hated to admit it, but he looked better without it. _Maybe even hot… _"Ah!" Naruto yelped aloud. _Did I really think that? But… it's Kiba! Kiba isn't hot!_ He glanced over at Kiba, who was eyeing him suspiciously. _Well, maybe a little…_

Kiba raised an eyebrow at Naruto, who was staring at him._ What does that guy think he's staring at? I'm not a damn freak show._ He stared back in the hopes that Naruto would get the idea and look elsewhere. However his eyes began to wander over Naruto's body and face, taking in every detail. _I guess he's not that bad after all. He's even a little cute. Especially with those whiskers._ Kiba mentally slapped himself. He quickly averted Naruto's eyes, staring intently at the floor._ Jeez, I thought it was just Shikamaru. Guess I find other guys hot, too._

_I wonder what he's thinking…_ Naruto wondered, watching Kiba. As he watched, a slight – _very_ slight – blush crossed Kiba's cheeks. _Whoa! Is he… blushing? I wonder why!_

"Hey, Naruto?" Naruto jolted from his thoughts at Kiba's voice.

"What?" He could tell that Kiba was uncomfortable, but he didn't know why.

"Have you ever found a guy… y'know… _cute_?" He murmured the last part so quietly that Naruto had to strain to hear him. His eyes widened. _How did he know?_

"Er… I might've." Naruto replied quietly. Kiba let out a long sigh.

"I'm not the only one then." Naruto raised his eyebrows, and Kiba laughed nervously. Then, both grinned. "So who have you found hot?"

"I guess Sasuke's alright." Naruto shrugged. "Don't get me wrong, I hate him, but that doesn't stop him from being hot." He sat down on the bed and looked directly at Kiba. "What about you?"

"Well… I swear if you tell anyone this I'll kill you!" Naruto waved it off, and Kiba sat down opposite him. "… Shikamaru."

"I KNEW IT!" Naruto laughed. Kiba looked surprised. "Well, you're always staring at him. It was kinda obvious."

"Really?" Kiba sighed. "Damn it."

"Don't worry, I'm probably the only one who noticed. And maybe Shikamaru." Naruto shrugged. "So how long have you known?" Naruto was surprised at how glad he was that he and Kiba had something in common that _wasn't_ love of food.

"Probably when we graduated to Genin." Kiba smiled. "Did you know that both Shikamaru and Chouji are _that way_?" Naruto's jaw dropped. "Isn't it a little strange? The four of us used to hang out when we were younger, and now we're all… well… y'know."

"Oh well. Who cares if we are?" Naruto grinned. "We'll keep this between us, though, right?" Kiba nodded.

"Yeah, I think if we told everyone, Hinata would like… die." Naruto raised an eyebrow and Kiba rolled his eyes. "It's obvious she likes you, and according to Shino she likes me too."

"Oh… I never knew." Kiba laughed.

"Naruto, you can be a real dumbass." Despite the insult, Naruto laughed, glad to have found yet another friend.

**_A friendship has developed, even if under an unusual circumstance. What will become of it?_**

_**Author's Note 2:** It has come to my knowledge (thanks to Naru-chan (BelieveIt) and Gaara-chan) that I missed a bit out from this chapter._

_When Kakashi takes off his ninja headband, he swaps it for a plain one so he doesn't use up all his chakra. I got distracted while writing this chapter hence why I missed that out XD Sorry._


	3. Whispers From The Cloud

**Chapter 3: Whispers From The Cloud**

"So… who's sleeping where?" Kiba asked after a period of silence. Naruto blinked at him, confused.

"We're both in the bed, baka." Naruto stated, raising an eyebrow. Kiba sighed.

"I meant where in the bed, moron." He stood up from the bed and looked down at it, pondering. "I guess it's big enough for us to sleep side-by-side, so it's just a matter of which side."

"I'm having this side." Naruto said firmly, pointing at the patch of bed beneath him.

"Maybe I wanted that side. Why do you get to pick first?" Kiba demanded, putting his hands on his hips – and scarily resembling his mother when she was angry.

"Cause I'm gonna be Hokage one day. Then I'll be making all the decisions. Gotta get some practice in, haven't I?" Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Hokage? You wish. I want that side. Get off." Kiba marched over to where Naruto was sat on the bed.

"No. I called it first." Naruto folded his arms over his chest defiantly. Kiba snarled.

"No, I did!" He growled. He leant forward so their faces were level and let out a low growl, a sign most dogs would understand as territorial dominance. However, at the same time, Naruto did the exact same thing. The growling went on for a good few seconds before Akamaru decided to step in – quite literally. The small dog leapt in between Kiba and Naruto, with his loudest bark ringing in their ears. In the moment of stunned silence that came after, two stomachs rumbled simultaneously. Both boys broke out in nervous laughter.

"I guess I'm hungry." Naruto sighed. Kiba nodded.

"Yeah, me too… Hey, let's check out the food court in this place! Maybe they'll have cheeseburgers… with EXTRA cheese!" He took a flying leap towards the door, Naruto following close behind.

"And maybe RAMEN!" Naruto, as over-excited and clumsy as always, managed to somehow trip over his bag, stumble into the corner of the bed and land flat on his face. He quickly jumped up again, running after Kiba who had managed to get quite far ahead of him. They clambered up some stairs and found themselves surrounded by people. Looking around, they spotted a small restaurant that seemed like it would serve their favourite foods. "Over there!" Naruto pointed, taking Kiba's wrist and running over, dragging the poor boy behind him. They got there and Naruto grinned. "They have ramen!" Kiba's eyes darted over the people in the restaurant and noticed that there wasn't many in there. As they were walking in, Naruto spotted two young men seated at a small table. He would have dismissed them, but he had noticed their headbands. Akamaru had also spotted the ninja, and barked a warning to Kiba.

"Oh no!" Kiba hissed to Naruto. "Quick, hide!" Both boys had temporarily forgotten that neither of them actually looked like ninja, and so they were worried that they'd give away their disguise. They scrambled around each other, searching for a place to hide, and being very loud as they did so. Finally, Akamaru yapped at Kiba and the dog boy stopped dead, causing Naruto to run right into him, their foreheads knocking together. In the brief moment when their faces were barely an inch from each other, they realized that no metallic clang had sounded when they clashed. Stepping back, Kiba reached up and touched his forehead.

"Wait!" Naruto gasped. "We're not wearing headbands." He said in a low voice. "I forgot. We just look like kids." Kiba nodded.

"Come on, let's just sit somewhere." The only two-person table left was close to the ninja, and so they slid into the seats quietly, trying not to draw any more attention to themselves. As they waited for someone to come and take their order, they sat quietly – for once – and due to their abnormal silence, they overheard something big.

"…I'm telling you Tenkou, this war is boring." One of the ninja – a shady guy with spiky red hair – was saying to his companion, another guy with deep blue hair.

"Ah, Kumo, you're just bloodthirsty." The blue-haired guy laughed. "But remember, we've got the _secret weapon_ behind our backs. It's going to get very interesting."

"Aha! Yes, I can't wait! You know how I love killing off those pesky idiots in the Land of Snow." Both Kiba and Naruto froze up. Now they were listening intently.

"Just chill out alright. People can hear us! You know we're not supposed to discuss the mission in public. Save it for the cabin." Tenkou sighed. "One of these days you're going to get yourself arrested, or killed. Or worse, get _me_ killed."

"Oh hush up. If it weren't for me, you'd have been killed long ago." Kumo sneered. "So, I wasn't paying attention back at the base. What's the plan?"

"Well, when we get to the Land of Snow, we basically–,"

"What can I do for you boys?" Kiba and Naruto jumped at the loud voice beside them. A waiter was standing at their table, ready for their order. Kiba sighed in frustration and strained to hear the ninja's plan.

"Miso ramen for me and a cheeseburger for him." Naruto was saying, the ninja forgotten the moment food was concerned. Akamaru barked. "And some milk for the mutt." Kiba twisted in his seat as though he were looking for someone, and managed to get a glimpse of the engraving on Tenkou's headband. It was the symbol for the Hidden Cloud village.

_So… the enemies are ninja from Cloud? I've got to find Kurenai-sensei and tell her!_ Kiba frowned, still trying to hear their conversation, but Naruto was still talking to the waiter. Suddenly, Kumo and Tenkou stood up and left the restaurant, and Kiba snarled in frustration. He hadn't been able to hear their plan. Still, he knew something at least.

"What's up? You look annoyed." Naruto asked, leaning over the table to stare into Kiba's face. Kiba merely raised an eyebrow.

"Do you realize how close we came to overhearing a plan to take over the Land of Snow?" He asked irritably. Naruto blinked, confused. "Those ninja were from Cloud! They're planning to do something when we get into the Land of Snow!"

"We have to tell Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto started to rise, but his stomach growled loudly. "… After lunch."

_An hour later…_

"Where _are_ they? I can't find anyone!" Naruto yelled, gasping. He was stood with Kiba outside their cabin. "I looked everywhere! Kakashi-sensei isn't that hard to spot either. Nor Sakura!"

"They must be enjoying themselves somewhere." Kiba sighed. "Akamaru, can you pick up any of their scents?" He asked the little dog. Akamaru jumped down from Kiba's head and started sniffing around. After a moment, he barked and began running towards the stairs to the deck. Kiba and Naruto quickly followed, and Akamaru led them right to the prow where Hinata and Kurenai stood, staring out into the water. Kiba ran up quickly, Naruto in tow. "Kurenai-sensei!" Kurenai and Hinata turned, surprised.

"Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Kurenai asked, spotting their flushed faces and heavy breathing. Hinata blushed slightly at the sight of them.

"We overheard some Cloud ninja talking about invading the Land of Snow!" Naruto said quickly. Kurenai's eyes widened.

"Yeah, they mentioned some kind of secret weapon too." Kiba added.

"Have you told anyone else?" Kurenai demanded. Both boys shook their head. "Find everyone else, and meet in my cabin straight away. We need to discuss what to do next." They nodded and, with Akamaru leading them, they ran to find Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Shino.

Once everyone had been rounded up into Kurenai's cabin, Naruto and Kiba told them what they'd overheard. The two Jounin were silent throughout the story. Sasuke and Shino showed a keen interest. Hinata and Sakura both looked shocked and mildly afraid.Were they going to be caught in the middle of a war? After a moment of silence, Kakashi sighed.

"When we dock in the land of Snow, I'll alert the leaders. We can't do very much right now, since we're supposed to be keeping a low profile, but just keep a look out for those Cloud ninja, and if you see them doing anything else suspicious, tell us right away." He said calmly. The six rookie nin nodded.

"Right, off you go then. Enjoy this boat trip while it lasts. In a couple of days, we'll be docking up at the halfway-mark, and then after that we'll be in the land of Snow." Kurenai told them, motioning for them to leave. They did, leaving the two Jounin to discuss what could be done to stop this potential war.

Kiba and Naruto, deciding to stick together in case they saw the Cloud ninja again, made their way to the deck. Kiba leant on the railing, looking out into the water. Akamaru sat at his heels, yipping happily. Naruto stood beside Kiba, hands behind his head. He stole a sideways glance at the dog boy, and smirked. Kiba's eyes were closed as he inhaled the many scents that came with the ocean. The light breeze was blowing his spiky brunette hair away from his face. He looked so different without his coat and headband. _He really is cute…_ Naruto thought to himself.

Kiba opened his eyes quickly, and looked at Naruto, who blushed and rapidly looked away. Kiba smiled as he watched Naruto. He wasn't being very sly about the fact he'd just been caught staring. Akamaru looked up at his master, and then at Naruto, and wondered what was going on between them.

"So, um…" Naruto mumbled, trying to distract Kiba. "You ever been to the land of Snow?"

"No. I heard it's a nice place though." He replied, turning his gaze to the water once again.

"I guess it is. Didn't really get chance to see it properly when I was protecting that princess girl." Naruto shrugged. "Cold, though."

"Well duh. It's the land of _Snow_." Kiba cracked a grin at Naruto, who scowled. There was more silence between them. "Hey, Naruto?" Kiba said suddenly.

"What?"

"… Do you think Shikamaru would ever… y'know… _like_ me?" Naruto watched as Kiba blushed slightly. Though it was quite adorable, he found himself hating Shikamaru for being on Kiba's mind. He was stuck now, between two things. He could tell the truth, and say there was a chance since Shikamaru tended to stare at him a lot, or he could lie and say there was no chance, and that way he could have Kiba all to himself… _Whoa! What? Where did that come from? Kiba's my friend! __**Friend!**_

"Um… I don't know. Maybe." Naruto muttered. The sigh that escaped Kiba's lips was so disappointed that Naruto wished he could make Kiba feel better.

"I knew there was no chance." Kiba murmured. "He'd never look twice at me." Naruto put a hand on Kiba's shoulder and smiled.

"You never know, there could be someone out there who really cares about you." He said quietly. Kiba turned and his gaze met Naruto's. Slowly, a smile spread over his face.

"Yeah… thanks, Naruto." Naruto grinned.

"No problem." He just hoped Kiba was smarter than he looked, and was able to read between the lines…

* * *

_Author's Note: This is dedicated to my friends Naru-chan (BelieveIt) and Gaa-chan (GaaraOfTheSand1) because I made them wait for so long. Sorry guys! I just got caught up with my Sweeney Todd and Deltora Quest crossover XD. Next chapter will be out quicker, I hope._


End file.
